Little Angels
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Three archangels are pulled out of their prisons but come back as toddlers, but who shall they find to take care of them? (Warning: Extreme fluff .)


Meg was living on her own now, after being dragged out of Purgatory by a mysterious figure, who remained so. She was trying to get away from the three that had been the cause of her death and so far it was working. She lived in a neighborhood, using the name Meg Masters. Life for once was peaceful and something she could enjoy for a while at least. That particular night it was storming like no other. Thunder shook the house slightly and lightning lit up the sky in purple flashes, the rain came down in sheets. Meg had power though still, I mean after all she could easily keep it up. She sat in the living room on the couch reading a lore book. Something that to most was fantasy but to hunters, demons and angels was pure truth. Well not anymore angels, only the archangels were left. A crack of lightning struck down somewhere but a jolt went through her, it went through every supernatural being. Purgatory had been momentarily opened, as had Hell. Just for a moment, but long enough for something to escape from both places, she could feel it. But as the thoughts flashed through her head there was a loud thump just outside her front door. Meg lunged to her feet, immediately the angel blade in her hand as she sauntered toward the door. As she yanked it open, she came face to face with quite a shock.

Three toddlers stared up at her as she down at them. She unfortunately, easily, recognized them for the grace radiating off of them. The oldest was five and he had pale blonde hair with shining silver blue eyes along with six midnight blue archangel wings. He surprisingly wore what he had been wearing last but it seemed to have shrunk to his size.

"Michael." She murmured ever so softly, her gaze flickering to the next oldest. A four year old with yellow blonde hair, icy blue eyes and six sunburst colored wings with the same clothes.

"Lucifer." She muttered and finally she turned to the youngest, a little three year old. He had honey colored hair with dazzling green eyes and golden wings tipped with white.

"And little Gabriel." She said, a grin split the three year old's face when she spoke his name. A little giggle escaped him and he stumbled forward off the porch and right up to Meg, wrapping his toddler arms around her legs. Meg's eyes stretched wide in surprise as she stared down at him. He stared back up at her with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Mo-mmy." He cooed, nestling his head against her legs.

"Uhm... I'm not..." But Meg trailed off as a sudden thought occurred to her. She had been dragged out of Purgatory and then allowed to live a normal life. Nothing had bothered her in the year she had been living here, was that year given to her as preparation? She couldn't believe the thought that occurred to her, had she been dragged out to raise the three archangels? Lucifer and Michael followed suit with their younger brother and stumbled right up to Meg, out of the rain. She heaved a sigh and reached down, picking Gabriel up who let out a giggle of delight. She turned to walk back in the house with Michael and Lucifer following her eager to be out of the storm. She shut the door with her foot and walked over to the couch, setting Gabriel down on it.

(~)

The next few days were quite hectic for Meg as she tried to care for the little archangels. But soon she got the hang of it. The archangels didn't eat anything, but they did sleep. Luckily for her she had a spare bedroom and soon have everything set up. She had painted it sky blue with white clouds, much to the three boys delight. It must have reminded them of Heaven in some way because they absolutely adored it. She also had to buy them new clothes and furniture for the room but it wasn't too much of an issue. But Meg was having some problems as a vampire clan had sprung up in the area, attracted by the power the little angels gave off. And she guessed that's why she saw the shiny black Impala pull up the driveway one of the days.

The young archangels were playing in the backyard, which was quite a relief. Sam, Dean and possibly Castiel wouldn't see them at all. She walked toward the door just as they knocked, pulling it open with a slight irritated expression on her face. The three of them stood dumbstruck for a moment as they stared at her, they could only blink in surprise.

"Meg?" Dean said as he stared at her, she could only roll her eyes.

"Yeah, listen uh we can't talk here..." She trailed off as she heard the slam of the backdoor that was in the kitchen. It meant that one of them was in the house. Sam tried to peer past her into the house.

"What was that?" He questioned her, frowning. Meg heard the footsteps coming closer and knew soon enough the young archangel would call out to her.

"We seriously cannot talk right now or here." She insisted trying to get them to leave but it was too late.

"Mommy! Michael and Luci-fer found something." She whirled around to see young Gabriel standing there with a wide smile on his face. His little wings were flared out slightly in delight as he stared at her. Meg forced a smile back, the last thing she needed was to upset him right now.

"I'll be there in a moment." She promised, ignoring the stunned Sam, Dean and Castiel for the moment. But the toddler didn't get the hint and stumbled right up to her, still a little wobbly on his legs. He peered past Meg slightly, staring at the three guys with curiosity and fear.

"Mommy who are they?" He mumbled, hiding behind her. Meg turned back to them, really unsure of what to say to explain it all.

"You better come in." Meg muttered to Sam, Dean and Castiel. She turned and picked Gabriel up, walking inside the house with the three in tow.

"Listen Gabe, why don't you go back outside hm? I've got to talk with these three." She said, setting him down gently on the floor. He frowned at Sam, Dean and Castiel for a moment as if he didn't approve of them. But he simply gave a little shrug and toddled back outside to play with his two brothers.

"What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed Dean as soon as Gabriel was out of earshot. Meg sighed, this was going to be fun to try and explain to them what had been going on. But she quickly launched into the story of what had happened and how they found her. She also told them of what had been going on in the two and a half weeks she had been looking after them, that they had been growing swiftly. They listened anxiously and didn't say a word until she finally finished.

"So what? You get dragged out of Purgatory just so you can raise Heaven's finest all over again?" Dean said with a frown.

"It doesn't make sense, I mean why you?" Castiel muttered, making Meg roll her eyes.

"Gee thanks Clarence, I didn't exactly ask to do this." She retorted irritably back at the ex-angel.

"That was Gabriel?" Sam murmured softly, he seemed to be the one who was freaking out the least. Meg nodded to him.

"Yeah, come on. I better show you Michael and Lucifer too." She muttered, walking through the kitchen to the backdoor with the men in tow. She opened the door and stepped out into the fenced in yard where the three archangels were playing with each other. They stopped as soon as she stepped outside and toward her, wide smiles on their innocent faces.

"Look what we found!" Exclaimed Michael delightedly, walking over to Meg and holding out a shining silver coin. It was old but rather clean and she guessed that was because of them. Meg smiled, an actual smile this time.

"Do you know what that is?" Meg said, kneeling down in front of the little angel who stared at her in awe and delight. He shook his head causing his bangs to sweep in front of his eyes. She chuckled softly, reaching forward and pushing the pale blonde strands out of his eyes.

"Its a really old coin, and its valuable. You should keep it, put it on your dresser you share with your brothers." She encouraged him. He let out a giggle of delight and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Meg's neck.

"Love you mommy." He mumbled, nestling his head into her hair. Meg was utterly blindsided by the comment, it was a simple one but it shocked her. She wrapped her arms around the angel for a moment, letting him hug her. He pulled backward with a smile turned back to go and tell Lucifer and Gabriel about the coin. Meg got back to her feet, staring at the three toddlers, with a slight smile on her face. But just as quickly as the gentler side of the demon came out it vanished, she turned and swept passed the three stunned men.

"Come on, I have a feeling you'll be staying here a while." She tossed the comment over her shoulder as she went back into the house. She checked the other two spare bedrooms to make sure they were good and showed them two the boys.

"There are only two so..." She trailed off with a shrug and a glance at them.

"Me and Sam will share." Dean muttered, Meg just nodded and went back down stairs to check on the angels. Meg wasn't exactly delighted at the idea of the three of them staying at the house. She didn't like the idea of Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel hanging around them, she was afraid of what Dean, Sam or Castiel would say.

As dusk began to fall Meg brought the three toddlers in who kept yawning and rubbing their eyes. Their little wings drooped by their sides as they stumbled after Meg toward the stairs. On the way Meg almost literally ran into Castiel but before she could say something, anything Gabriel tugged at her pant legs.

"Mommy, up." He mumbled to her sleepily, Meg chuckled softly and reached down to pick the little angel up. Lucifer and Michael looked about ready to pass out and surprisingly enough Castiel reached down and picked them up.

"How about I help you?" He murmured softly to her. Meg flashed him a rather grateful smile and climbed the stairs, Cass in tow with the two other toddlers. They carried them to the bedroom Meg set up for them, she heard Castiel's faint gasp as they entered. Meg smiled at his reaction, at least he hadn't squealed in delight like the three archangels had. The room wasn't just painted like a sky but more of a sunset sky and apparently now all four angels loved it.

"I didn't know you could paint so well." He murmured softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping toddlers in his arms. Meg gave him a half shrug as she gently put Gabriel in his bed, pulling the covers up around him.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's a hidden talent of mine." Meg replied softly, directing Castiel to the proper beds for Michael and Lucifer. After he laid the toddlers down and covered them up, he pulled Meg just a bit closer by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I-I missed you." He whispered to her, she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Really? You thought about me?" She said, staring up at him with a faint bit of surprise.

"Everyday." He replied evenly. Meg nodded and gently pulling out of his embrace she left the kid's room with him close behind her. She slipped into her room, a large room with pale walls and dark floors. A large king sized bed with red sheets and comforter and a mahogany frame.

"You can also sleep here." She murmured to him, turning to leave the room but Castiel caught her arm.

"Stay with me." He pleaded to her. Meg couldn't help but smirk slightly, brushing past him toward the bed.

"Thought you'd never ask." She tossed softly over her shoulder to the ex-angel. After Castiel got comfortable he was soon fast asleep himself, tired from the travel. Meg lay in his arms, listening to the sounds in the house that she could hear. Most of all listening to Castiel's quiet breathing as he slept rather peacefully. He would shift every now and then but for the most part would keep still. Meg closed her eyes and sighed softly, she could almost feel the minutes ticking away, giving way to an hour. Now two hours, three and four. It was a few more hours later and roughly 3:30 in the morning when she felt it. The demonic presence come into the house, she quickly lunged to her feet silently. In the process she woke Castiel up, who could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" He murmured softly to her, afraid to alert anything in the house they were awake.

"A demon, possibly more than one." She replied back softly, grabbing the angel blade and quietly making her way to the toddlers room with Castiel following. Meg entered to find three forms standing over the beds, she switched the lights on, surprising the demons and the three angels. The demons whipped around with furious looks on their faces as they stared at her in a bit of surprise too. Meg wasn't slow to react though, she strode forward and held of the angel blade for them to see as a clear threat.

"Get out, now." She growled at them, fury burning in her voice. She wasn't messing around and everyone could tell, even the three toddler angels. The demon's bristled with outrage and whirled to face the toddlers, and in sink raised angel blades over them. But Meg was faster, she lunged at the closest one and buried the dagger in it's rib cage. It let out a moan and that's when everything fell apart.

The toddlers came to their senses and scrambled out of bed, trying to get around the demons who were trying to catch them. She heard the noise of Sam and Dean getting out bed, they must have heard the commotion down the hall.

"Cass take the angels and get out!" She yelled to him, trying to fend off the other two unwounded demons. But while she was preoccupied with them, the one she had wounded whirled to face Castiel. The fallen angel was unarmed and wouldn't be able to fight it. Meg made a rash and hasty decision, she tossed the blade to Castiel who caught it, though rather stunned. Her message was clear, keep them safe.

"I'll be back!" He exclaimed, and lashing out with the blade to keep the demon away he scooped up the angels and fled the room. The demons turned on her, and cornered Meg. They looked absolutely furious that their prey had gotten away, all because of her.

"You are such a pain." One of them snarled furiously, eyes blazing.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all." Another growled, taking a step forward and holding up a demonic blade. But suddenly a loud shot rang out and one of the demons actually collapsed, dead. Meg blinked in surprise to see Dean standing there, holding The Colt. The other two demons exchanged hasty looks and fled, leaving Meg, Sam and Dean in the room.

"I thought you lost that thing or whatever." She commented, Dean shrugged.

"I guess not." He replied, and that was all the explanation Meg wanted for now. She strode past them and down the stairs to go and check on Castiel and the angels. Castiel was sitting on the couch with the young angels snuggled up against him, appearing more calm now. She walked toward him and as she got close, Gabriel reached up to her indicating he wanted her to hold him. She picked him up and sat down next to Castiel, the young angels snuggled up in their laps.

"Daddy." Michael mumbled, snuggling his head against Castiel's chest. Castiel stared at him in utter shock and glanced at Meg, arching an eyebrow at her. She gave him the faintest of nods.

"I wouldn't mind some help raising them." She murmured softly and Castiel smiled. He was now a dad of three young angels, who would need guidance. Michael and Gabriel swiftly fell asleep but before Lucifer did he stared up at the two of them with his icy blue eyes and with a slight yawn he mumbled,

"Love you Mommy, love you daddy." Before he fell peacefully asleep like his siblings.


End file.
